


Briciní

by insertnerdyjokehere



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), F/F, Face-Sitting, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Kissing, So much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertnerdyjokehere/pseuds/insertnerdyjokehere
Summary: Angel kisses have some interesting side effects, but what about fallen angel kisses?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 175





	Briciní

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up one morning and had this idea in my head and could not rest until it was written.
> 
> Thank you to seterasilence betaing as always but also damn you for dragging me onto the ineffable wives train. Temptation accomplished.

For all intents and purposes the world hadn’t ended. But in one major way it had been taken apart and made anew. “Our Side” really put things into perspective, and from that new point of view a certain angel and demon found themselves with no barriers between them. No watchful eyes from above or below. From there, it all fell into place rather quickly and said angel and demon found themselves in love and finally able to say it. 

Which is why one rather dreary Sunday afternoon Crowley found herself sinking into the soft cushions of the bookshop’s couch with an angel on top of her. One moment she had been sitting there, hacking into company twitter feeds, and the next her lap was full of the round bottom of her most beloved angel. 

“Hello, a-” Her greeting was cut off as Aziraphale took Crowley’s face in her hands and kissed her. It was still such a novel concept, kissing her angel. She had dreamed about it for the better part of time itself and the real deal did not disappoint. The smooth slide of her lips against her own as her head was pushed against the back of the couch was a pleasure waiting six thousand years for. She hummed in appreciation as her arms snaked their way around Aziraphale’s waist. 

Aziraphale pulled away and looked down at her, eyes crinkling at the edges with affection. “Hello.” There was such devotion in that look that Crowley felt her heart clamoring in her throat. This love was theirs. There was nothing pulling them apart anymore, and it felt freeing. 

Crowley opened her mouth to say something. She wasn’t sure what exactly. _“I love you”_ felt like such a simple thing. She had said it before, said it on a bus ride back from Tadfield, said it after a wonderful evening at the Ritz, hell, she had said it this morning. They were just words though, and they didn’t fully encompass how she was feeling. Aziraphale knew though. Crowley saw it in the way her eyes shone, in how gently her hands held her face, thumb sliding across her cheek.

It wasn’t love, not exactly. It was more than that. It required a new word, something bigger, something that had never been said before. The issue being it would still just be a word and also Crowley couldn’t go and shout “I herbelaugatine you!” It would be nonsense. Utter nonsense. Love as a word would have to do. Everything more she would simply have to _show_ Aziraphale. 

Lost in thought and Aziraphale’s eyes, Crowley came to the realization she had been sitting there with her mouth open for a few moments. Shaking herself, she tried again and began to form the words, any words, but was interrupted again by Aziraphale kissing her, this time on the cheek. 

Where the first kiss had been slow and relaxed, this one was short, a simple peck. There was barely enough time for Crowley to recover from her lovestruck stupor before Aziraphale was planting another one on her, this time on the other. 

Each one was quick, like the flash of a camera. And soon Crowley was a celebrity caught by the paparazzi on a red carpet. Kiss after kiss after kiss. Aziraphale trailed from one cheek, over her nose, and to the other cheek and back. After every dozen or so she would trail down to her mouth and return to the slow languid push and pull of lips before pulling away and kissing every inch of skin on her face.

It was relentless. It was an onslaught. Crowley had no chance for countermeasures, could barely sneak in a kiss or two of her own, as every time she tried Aziraphale darted her lips to a different spot. Crowley laughed in frustration as Aziraphale held her face and turned it whichever way she wanted to grant herself access to wherever she wished to kiss.

A series of kisses just below her ear had Crowley letting out a very undignified giggle, but Aziraphale did not yield and instead renewed her efforts on the spot. Crowley’s hands tightened around Aziraphale’s waist, anchoring herself in a sea of affection.

Each peck felt like a ray of sunshine on her face. The snake inside her basked in it like a sun drunk fool. The sunniest of summer days couldn’t compare.

And just like that it was over. All of the sudden Aziraphale leaned back, Crowley chasing after her with searching lips but Aziraphale stayed just out of reach, surveying the mess she had made of Crowley. She pursed her lips in consideration before laying a few more kisses along the bridge of her nose and then nodded to herself, satisfied. 

Without looking in a mirror Crowley could tell her hair was disheveled past the point of how she usually styled it, the long red waves a tangled mess. Her face felt flushed and pleasantly so. She could picture how red her cheeks must be, her snake eyes glazed over and blinking owlishly up at her lovelight. The white sclera of her eyes were surely overcome by yellow.

Aziraphale, for her part, still looked perfectly put together. Not even a wisp of golden hair had found itself out of the perfect ringlets that fell just past her shoulders. The ruffles on her shirt were no more ruffled than usual, and her cheeks only had the slightest hint of blush to them. The point is, she didn’t look like she had spent the better part of the last half hour necking with a demon. This, Crowley thought to herself, would not do.

Gathering her wits about her, Crowley prepared to countermeasure. She would strike swiftly, take back the offense and give as good as she got. Aziraphale wouldn’t know what hit her. 

She was planning her first attack point when suddenly Aziraphale started climbing out of her lap. Crowley made an embarrassingly desperate noise and tightened her arms around Aziraphale’s waist, burying her face in the cushion of Aziraphale’s neck.

“Oh, hush you wiley serpent.” She punctuated her statement with a kiss to her forehead.

Crowley responded by making a series of aborted noises. Wiley! As if she were the one to blame! It had been _Aziraphale_ who had plopped down in her lap and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of her. 

Her thoughts and sputters were interrupted as Aziraphale placed one last kiss right above her lip, lingering for a moment longer than the others. 

In her surprise, Crowley’s grip loosened and Aziraphale was able to slip away and Crowley was left with an empty lap. She made sure her scowl didn’t come across as the pout it was as her eyes followed Aziraphale bustling around the shop, grabbing her jacket and bag. 

“Come along now, petal! Don’t want to be late for our dinner reservations.”

Crowley groaned in frustration but still pulled herself off of the couch. “It’s a hole in the wall, angel, they don’t even _take_ reservations!” But the errant angel was already out the door.

* * *

The small restaurant that they pulled up to did not, in fact, require reservations, but Aziraphale still politely told the woman at the front her name and they were led immediately to a table in the back. The restaurant wasn’t busy enough to even pretend to need reservations but the waitress, if anything, seemed amused by Aziraphale’s antics. She smiled kindly at them as they sat down and ordered a bottle of wine for the table.

Crowley slouched elegantly in her chair and didn’t even bother looking at the menu, just waved at Aziraphale, knowing she would order something she knew Crowley would like and that she herself would enjoy stealing bites of. 

A few minutes later the woman was back, pad of paper in hand, ready to take their order. Aziraphale recited her selected dishes and the waitress nodded, jotting it down. She was turning back to the kitchen when her gaze seemed to focus on Crowley and her face broke into a wide smile.

“Oh, an angel must really love you!”

Crowley froze. Fear gripped her spine and gave it a good shake. Had they been found out? Was this seemingly kind old woman actually an agent of Hell set out to dispatch them? Crowley curled her hand into a fist, coiling herself in preparation for a fight, but then Aziraphale caught her eye.

She didn’t look alarmed. Didn’t seem like anything was amiss. In fact, judging by the way she hid a smile behind her glass as she took a sip of her wine, she looked almost… pleased?

Crowley turned back to the waitress but she was already walking back to the kitchen, chatting with the cook. It took a few minutes but Crowley slowly relaxed by degrees, sensing no demons in the area and if Aziraphale seemed at ease then there was likely no reason to be concerned. Just an odd comment from a human. She had received plenty before.

The rest of the night passed by. They ate and chatted. Crowley ate faster than Aziraphale, hoping that the sooner they finished their meal the sooner they could go back to snogging on the couch or, better yet, straight to bed. Her cheeks still felt flushed from the kisses from earlier and she had plans for Aziraphale. Plans of debauchery and revenge. Dinner was only prolonging what was sure to be a very busy evening. 

Aziraphale, however, was never one to rush through a meal. Her bites were deliberately slow, obviously sensing Crowley’s desire to get home fast and deciding to be a bit of a bastard about it. 

Her eyes kept lingering on Crowley’s face though, more coy than usual. It might have been the wine, but Aziraphale’s cheeks kept a steady blush as she looked at her from across the table. 

Dessert had been served and Aziraphale seemed to be paying more attention to Crowley than the creme brûlée in front of her. Normally, it was a whole production for Aziraphale. A minute examining the color, a deep breath to savor the scent of the burnt top. But this time she simply smiled and started eating, not even sighing at the sound of the top shell cracking open. She barely looked at it, just stared at Crowley with a gleam in her eye. It was pleasant to be under all that attention but unusual.

When asked how it was she gave a simple enough “Delightful.” No further comments.

After dessert had been finished, one painstaking bite after the other, Crowley had had enough of the mysterious looks. “Is there something on my face?” 

“Not exactly.”

“Not- What does that mean?” She looked around for a mirror of some sort but found nothing.

“It means _not exactly.”_ Aziraphale took another sip of wine to hide her smile. 

Crowley huffed and stood up, already making her way toward the bathroom. “If you’re not going to tell me then I’ll figure it out for myself.” 

* * *

She shoved open the bathroom door and stalked toward the mirror. In her reflection she found no wine stained lips or spinach caught in her teeth, but there was certainly something different about her face. 

Freckles.

Dozens upon dozens of freckles. Dappled all across her face were tiny dark specks that had not been there this morning. She ripped her glasses off of her face and leaned close to the mirror to get a better look. 

Across her cheeks there were almost more freckles than not. There were too many to count but, if she had to wager a guess, there were about as many as there had been angel kisses that afternoon. She rubbed her finger at it, but the mark stayed. 

From the mirror Crowley watched as the door opened and Aziraphale slipped through, leaning back against it so it shut behind her. Her hands were clasped behind her back and she rocked on the balls of her feet, there was an almost bashful look on her face. Almost. 

Crowley leaned away from the mirror and crossed her arms, glaring at Aziraphale through the reflection. 

“You’ve marked me as a witch.”

“In some cultures,” she took a step forward, “I’ve made a map of the stars on your cheeks.”

Crowley turned around and pretended very hard to sound stern. “You’re a sap. Rubbish. A twee bastard.”

Aziraphale closed the distance between them and took Crowley’s hands in her own. “Lots of redheads have freckles.” She reasoned.

Crowley scoffed and twisted back to the mirror to examine the spots that marked her. “I haven’t noticed them before.” She brought a finger to the mark above her lip and examined it. It looked like a beauty mark on a classic hollywood actress. If she focused she could still feel the ghost of Aziraphale’s lips. 

“Well, it does take a touch of effort to make them stick. And I just got the thought in my head of how fetching you would look with just a few here and there. I’m afraid I might have gotten carried away.” She looked down at their clasped hands, worry furrowing her brow. “They should only last a couple days I imagine, but if you don’t like them I could-”

“No!” Crowley exclaimed, frantic at the very thought. She blushed and tried for a more even tone. “Erm, I mean… No, it’s alright. I like them. You just surprised me is all, angel.”

_Angel._ A thought raced through Crowley’s head so quickly she barely had time to catch it. Despite all their differences and talk of “occult” versus “ethereal” when you got right down to it they were made of the same stock. Can’t be a fallen angel without being an angel. Would be like saying a mallard duck isn’t a duck. Course it’s a duck, it’s right there in the name. The thought blossomed into a question: was there any difference between angel kisses and _fallen_ angel kisses?

With a tenderness that seemed to surprise Aziraphale, Crowley reached over and took her hand, fingers curling around her palm. Crowley brought her hand up to her lips and paused, feeling the heat of her skin but not making contact. She looked up and met blue eyes, wide in astonishment. Crowley let out a breath and watched Aziraphale’s eyes flutter at the sensation. Without looking away, Crowley brought her lips to Aziraphale’s knuckle. She focused on the spot, poured her love and devotion into it until the cup spilleth over. 

Her lips lingered there, and she felt nervous all of the sudden, realizing how disappointed she would be if she were wrong. How important it was to her that she be able to give this to Aziraphale to show her what words would never be good enough for. She pulled away and there, on the knuckle of Aziraphale’s ring finger, was the dark spot of a freckle. Crowley’s breath caught as she rubbed her thumb over it to see if it rubbed away but it stayed in place. A mark of her love etched into Aziraphale’s skin. 

Turning Aziraphale’s hand, Crowley pushed her cheek into her palm, closing her eyes as she became overwhelmed. Aziraphale caressed her cheek with her thumb, and Crowley basked in the warmth that simple touch offered. When her eyes opened, her gaze met Aziraphale’s. After a silent moment, Crowley delicately placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist, feeling the heartbeat underneath the thin skin there. Without looking away, she watched Aziraphale’s face soften as the new freckle was revealed. 

“Oh, my love.”

With a gentle pull Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s face to hers, bringing their lips together and sighing into a kiss.

Crowley pulled away and unexpectedly smacked a kiss onto Aziraphale’s cheek, delighting in the mark left behind and Aziraphale’s soft gasp. 

“It sort of tickles a bit.”

The smile on Crowley’s face became predatory and as she looked at her angel she decided it needed a matching mark on the other check, and then another one just below that, and perhaps one above her eyebrow. Oh, and another one on her nose. She continued like this, peppering Aziraphale’s face with kisses with gleeful enthusiasm until Aziraphale was a giggling mess. She tried to push Crowley’s face away but Crowley used this to her advantage and kissed her palm before sneaking back to her lips. 

They pulled away from each other and Crowley managed to hold back another kiss, instead taking a moment to see the sporadic collection of freckles that splattered across Aziraphale’s pink cheeks. 

“You look like you’ve got some sun, angel.”

She peaked over Crowley’s shoulder to see her reflection and gasped at what she saw.

“You’ve made quite a few of them, my dear.” She turned her face examining the dusting across her cheeks.

“And there’s plenty more where that came from.” Crowley said, pulling Aziraphale toward the door. She would soon see to it that Aziraphale would have just as many, if not more, freckles as her, and she had no intention of sticking to her face.

* * *

As soon as the bookshop doors were closed behind them Crowley’s hands were on Aziraphale. Crowley pressed herself against Aziraphale’s back and wrapped her arms around her, one coming up to undo the neat bow tied around her neck. From there she made quick work of the first few buttons of her blouse until she was able to pull the collar back enough to expose the curving slope of her neck. In Crowley’s opinion, it looked devastatingly freckle-less and she resolved to remedy this immediately. 

The first kiss was delicate, a press of lips to that sensitive spot where shoulder met neck. Aziraphale tilted her head with a sigh, granting Crowley better access. Crowley struck, kissing her way down her shoulder and then back to behind her ear. 

As Crowley continued her ministrations, Aziraphale reached up to grab her hand and bring it to her lips, kissing from palm to wrist. 

After creating a constellation down her neck, Crowley pulled back to see the now speckled skin. She had put those marks there. Every little blemish was made by her lips. It drove her wild, igniting a fire inside her that she thought only to feed further by lathing her tongue over each new mark. At this, Aziraphale moaned, hips pushing back, and Crowley reflexively brought her free hand up to grab her waist, pulling her further into her hips. 

Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s fingers into her mouth and sucked on them, shoving her hips back again, more desperately. Heat pooled in Crowley’s stomach at the sensation of that wet mouth around her fingers, she ground against Aziraphale wanting any sort of friction she could get.

“Upstairs.” Crowley panted against the now thoroughly freckled neck. “Upstairs _now.”_

Aziraphale nodded and left the circle of Crowley’s arms, dragging her by the arm to the backroom where the staircase was. 

They lost shoes and jackets along the way. Aziraphale’s waistcoat was thrown haphazardly over the staircase newel. 

As they stumbled into the bedroom Crowley was able to pull her shirt over her head before getting to work on the remaining buttons on Aziraphale’s blouse. Aziraphale shrugged it the rest of the way off and Crowley found herself with a fresh canvas to paint with. She buried her face in the valley between Aziraphale’s breasts and set to work creating cluster after cluster of freckles, hands fumbling at her bra clasp, too desperate to touch every inch of skin to stay in one place for long. With a triumphant cry the bra was undone, and Aziraphale spilled out of her bra and into Crowley’s hand. Aziraphale groaned as Crowley kneaded her breasts, loving the pliant softness of them, the pink nipples peaked in arousal. 

She gave attention to each breast, kissing more and more freckles into that perfect skin, unable to help herself as she licked across each one to make sure they stayed put. 

Each freckle sent a thrill down her spine and it made her feel like lightening. _Mine_ she thought ferociously, _this angel is mine._ There was nothing that could stop her from loving this beautiful creature in front of her, time had proven that over and over again.

She could stay here in the valley of angel tits for the rest of time but then she remembered the miles and miles of skin she had to go, some of which had yet to be uncovered. 

“This skirt’s atrocious.” Crowley mumbled into Aziraphale’s neck as she rucked said skirt up and slid a hand up the thigh underneath it.

“Mm. Yes, you’ve made your feelings about tartan quite known.”

“I want it off. Now.”

“If you insist.” She sighed as if put upon and the skirt was slid down till it pooled at their feet, quickly joined by Crowley’s pants.

The rest of their clothes didn’t last much longer, Crowley’s devilish fingers hooking around the band of her underwear and pulling them down to lay beside the discarded skirt. Crowley’s own bra and panties were discarded without much thought and then there was nothing between them. 

“Come to bed.” Aziraphale whispered as she walked backwards until her knees hit the mattress. She sat down and shifted up until her back sank into the pillows.

She lay there, hair flowing over the pillow, all skin exposed; a renaissance picture that was all her own. Crowley was stunned by the sudden expanse of options before her. There was so much to kiss, to love and worship and mark. She would freckle it all, make no mistake, but where to start?

Aziraphale wiggled impatiently, scowling as Crowley spent a few more moments standing there out of reach. It reasoned that Crowley should work her way backwards, saving the best for last. 

Mind made up, she trailed her slim fingers over Aziraphale’s hip. “Turn over for me love.” 

Aziraphale huffed but complied, crawling onto her stomach and gathering a pillow in her arms. 

Slinking onto the bed, Crowley made her way up until she was kneeled over Aziraphale’s back, sitting on to the delightful cushion of Aziraphale’s rear, and Aziraphale wiggled excitedly.

Crowley bent over until her mouth was beside Aziraphale’s ear. “Be still now. I have work to do.”

Aziraphale has said earlier that some thought that freckles were maps of the night sky and as Crowley bent her head she kissed a freckle at the base of Aziraphale’s neck, creating her own Polaris. The north star, set to guide her across the world and always lead her back to safe harbors. From there she worked her way down, working well known constellations into her skin.

The crown of Cassiopeia, the wings of Cygnus, the winding body of Draco protecting the golden apples of the Hesperides. 

There were more, collections of stars that not even historians knew about. But Crowley did. Kiss after kiss she wrote them down, the skin beneath her lips a text of long forgotten things. Each freckle placed with absolute precision until the night sky was spread across Aziraphale’s back. 

Aziraphale for her part did her best not to move but as Crowley kissed her waist, she couldn’t help but laugh and wiggle.

Crowley tsked at the now misplaced star and decided that was enough for now. She sat up and looked at the star chart she had made, not as extensive as she would have liked but there was plenty of time to add more later, now she had more pressing concerns, namely the angel who had taken this time to begin squirming impatiently.

“Have you finished teasing yet?” Aziraphale asked breathlessly. 

“Not even close.” Crowley growled as she squeezed the blank cheeks of Aziraphale’s bum, shifting the air to something more heated. Aziraphale buried her head into the pillow hiding a blush and whine. 

She went to work making a freckled mess of Aziraphale derrière and this time Aziraphale could not stop herself from squirming beneath Crowley’s lips. She jumped as Crowley traded kisses for a few quick nips to her cheeks. She flailed her arm around, reaching for Crowley, either to push her away or pull her closer, it was hard to say, but quickly realized how futile it was and instead clutched at the bedsheets. Her quick fall to desperation made Crowley laugh as she massaged the freckles in, loving how full her hands were of soft, pliant flesh. 

Aziraphale began to whine, the most beautiful sound Crowley had ever heard. She kissed the base of her spine and was rewarded with another beautiful moan. Her legs spread wider in obvious invitation.

Never one to resist temptation, Crowley trailed a finger between her cheeks and further down, pushing a single finger into her cunt, thrilling at the wetness she found there. She pushed in deeper and felt Aziraphale clench around her with a moan. After only a moment, she removed her finger and licked the wetness off of it, sucking loud enough so that Aziraphale knew exactly what she was doing. The taste of her angel’s desire was finer than any wine, and Crowley couldn’t help but hum in pleasure as it washed over her palate. Full-bodied with not so subtle notes of lust.

_“Crowley.”_

Crowley pulled her finger out of her mouth with a pop and smirked. “Was there something you needed, angel?”  
  
Her only answer was another cry as Aziraphale pushed her hips down into the mattress. Crowley laughed and decided to take pity on her beloved angel. She wrapped a hand around Aziraphale’s waist and prompted her to turn over until she was laying on her back. 

“There you are.” Aziraphale breathed. She reached up to caress Crowley’s cheek and Crowley leaned down to meet her in a kiss. 

From this position, Aziraphale finally had use of her hands and was able to put them to use, feeling her way down Crowley’s body, thumbing over her nipple and then across her waist. She pulled Crowley down until their bodies were flush and pushed a thigh between Crowley’s legs. Crowley groaned helplessly as she ground down, lost in the sudden pleasure of friction. Aziraphale’s hips jumped as she chased the same thrill. This was still so new to them, but as their bodies rolled together it felt familiar, not as if they had been doing this for six thousand years, but as if for all that time they had been waiting, red string of fate hanging loosely around them wherever they went and now it was pulled taut, finally closing the distance between them. 

Crowley kissed her way to Aziraphale’s neck. She had kissed here before and could see the evidence of it right there stark against Aziraphale’s skin. She reinforced them and added a few more for good measure as Aziraphale trembled beneath her.

“Please, Crowley.” Aziraphale pulled Crowley’s hand in between their bodies to where her thighs met and pushed her finger into the wet heat there. “I need you, my love. Need you inside me.” With a moan her hips rolled up to meet Crowley’s hand.

“Such a pushy little thing, aren’t you? Can’t handle a little teasing?” Crowley pulled her fingers out only to push them back in, slowly and without any sense of urgency. “There’s still plenty of you I need to kiss.” She punctuated her point by placing a mark just below her sternum. 

Her fingers continued to move but not in any way that would allow Aziraphale to reach release. Just the slow plunge of her fingers in that velvety heat. She could smell Aziraphale’s arousal and wanted to have another taste, but she was methodical and had a job to do. She kissed down each arm and over her stomach, paying special attention to any stretch marks she came across, all the while thrusting her fingers in and out. 

Hearing Aziraphale’s breathy moans was making it harder and harder for Crowley to ignore her own desire and she let herself grind down on Aziraphale’s thigh for just an ounce of relief. One thrust became two and two became three and Crowley grunted as her hips picked up pace involuntarily, fighting to just come right here from this, Aziraphale’s thick thigh a perfect pressure against her aching cunt. She felt her climax approaching rapidly, and with all the willpower she possessed, she pulled her hips away, pushing that peak back down. She shook with the effort and pulled herself off Aziraphale’s thigh to settle between her legs, now with nothing but the flat surface of the bed to grind against. 

Aziraphale whined at the loss, pushing her thigh up invitingly but Crowley ignored her, instead grabbing her leg and kissing her knee. Crowley was determined to see this through. She pulled her fingers out Aziraphale whined again, more persistent this time, and Crowley shushed her. 

“Shh, I only have a little bit more to do. You can be good for me, can’t you? You know I’ll take care of you.”

“Yes, yes.” Aziraphale pleaded. “I’ll be good.”

Crowley hummed and made quick work of Aziraphale legs, folding them and bending them so she could make a line down both, not being as thorough here as she became impatient herself. A freckle and the base of each foot and only a few for the calves. The thighs however, she would take a bit more time with. She began peppering the inside of Aziraphale’s thighs with kisses. She kissed the crease where her stomach met her leg and over to the other side. She ground her hips against the mattress in vain and reached her breaking point. It was too much and she needed to be inside Aziraphale _now_.

Aziraphale squirmed and thrust her hips up, a welcome invitation. “Please Crowley. I can’t- I need- I- ah!” Crowley put a stop to her babbling by plunging two fingers back into Aziraphale, back into that impossible heat. She pulled herself to her knees to get a better vantage point, finished with teasing. She needed to see her angel come apart now that she was marked as fully hers. Her eyes roamed across each freckle and it drove her mad, and her hand began working furiously, desperate to pull Aziraphale over that edge.

“Yes! Oh, so good. You make me feel so good.” Aziraphale said more words but they slowly became incomprehensible as her breaths grew louder and more high pitched. Her hips bucked and Crowley could tell she was close. 

Crowley braced one hand against the bed as the other continued to work at Aziraphale’s cunt, fingers working up and down as Aziraphale fucked herself onto her hand, hips lifting off the bed as she cried out with pleasure, desperate little gasps edging Crowley on. 

With a wail Aziraphale came, clenching around Crowley’s fingers as her whole body shook. What a sight her angel was, falling apart under her fingers. Crowley could spend an eternity here, bringing pleasure to Aziraphale in every way possible. 

The heat between Crowley’s legs was burning, she did her best to ignore it as she kissed across Aziraphale’s stomach, only causing Aziraphale to tremble more as she rode through the aftershocks. She laughed as Aziraphale half-heartedly swatted at her hand still slowly working inside her and withdrew her sticky fingers. She made sure Aziraphale had a good view and then licked them clean, smiling as Aziraphale sagged further into the cushions, exhausted but satisfied. 

After a moment of laying there, staring at the ceiling, Aziraphale seemed to gather her wits and started pulling at Crowley’s shoulder, a wicked glint in her eye. “Come here.” She commanded.

Crowley looked up from her spot between Aziraphale’s legs and smiled, crawling up to meet her in a sweet kiss. 

“No.” Aziraphale insisted, hands moving to the swell of Crowley’s ass. “Come _here.”_ She emphasized with a tug.

Crowley got the idea and dragged herself up until she had one knee on either side of Aziraphale’s head, hands bracing against the headboard. She held herself up, knees already shaking with need as she waited.

After shifting down into the pillows a bit to get comfortable, Aziraphale craned her neck up and kissed her way up the inside of Crowley’s thigh, not making it as far as Crowley desperately wanted her to go. With each kiss she felt the spark of a freckle forming and it just added fuel to the fire inside her. She gripped the headboard tighter, hips twitching, trying to escape the teasing touch while also seeking more of it. 

With a coy smile, Aziraphale reached up and squeezed Crowley’s ass. “Let me have a taste, petal.” She whispered before guiding her down to her mouth. Crowley shuddered as she sank those final inches down to those waiting lips, gasping at the first stroke of Aziraphale’s tongue over her folds. She was delicate for only a moment before surging up and licking into her with abandon. 

The headboard would have scratch marks after this, Crowley was sure. She clawed at it, desperate for purchase as she tried to hold her hips in place. Below her, Aziraphale’s eyes were closed in pleasure, eating with a gusto that only she was capable of. Her tongue lapped at her in strokes of varying length, switching between long broad swipes to quick teasing darts. 

Crowley tried to be good, really she did, but the tension inside of her built and her hips bucked, smothering Aziraphale’s face, who only seemed to encourage the action, the grip on her hips tightening as she pulled her down tighter. Crowley cried out and took it as permission to roll her hips earnestly, moving with the pace of Aziraphale’s tongue. One hand slipped from the headboard to curl at the soft blonde hair at Aziraphale’s scalp, steering her where she wanted that tongue most as she rode Aziraphale’s face.

“Angel, oh- I’m close.” 

Aziraphale was not a tease, not at this moment anyways. At Crowley’s words, she redoubled her efforts. She pulled Crowley down as hard as she could and relentlessly tongued over her clit as Crowley continued to thrust and cry out as her climax was wrung out of her. She shouted when she came as every nerve in her body felt like it was brought together and stretched. Her hips bucked against Aziraphale who took it all in stride, sucking at her as she tried her best to hold her in place. 

It was too much, the pleasure becoming sharp with oversensitivity. Crowley pulled herself up away from Aziraphale’s still licking mouth and braced against the headboard, knees too wobbly for her to attempt to move. As she stayed there shaking, Aziraphale took the opportunity to place a few more freckles along the inside of her thighs. 

After a few more shuddering breaths Crowley swung her leg over and fell against the headboard into a sitting position. Aziraphale crawled up and sat beside her, whipping a silk handkerchief out of the air to wipe up the mess on her face. Crowley laughed and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand after she had miracled it away again. Their fingers entwined and Crowley lifted them so she could bestow a single kiss on Aziraphale’s knuckle. Aziraphale smiled and pulled their hands to her own mouth, kissing Crowley’s knuckle in return. 

They sat there, looking over all the freckles that galaxied across their skin, relaxing into the moment, satiated for the time being.

Just as Crowley was starting to fall into a light doze, Aziraphale let out a small gasp, breaking the stillness that had settled over them. “Oh no!” She said theatrically. “It seems you missed a spot.” 

Still in a bit of a stupor, Crowley blinked and looked over, set to remedy this incomprehensible oversight only to be caught in a kiss. Caught off guard, her eyes widened in surprise before they softened and slipped closed. She tilted her head so she better fit against Aziraphale’s lips. 

Despite all the kisses they had just shared this one was still just as sweet, just as meaningful. Crowley slowly pulled away. “I don’t think I missed that one angel.” 

Aziraphale ducked her head bashfully, peeking up at Crowley through her eyelashes, the definition of doe eyed. “Doesn’t hurt to be careful.” 

“No,” Crowley said, sneaking a kiss to Aziraphale’s already freckled cheek. “I suppose it doesn’t.”

Eyes growing heavy with sleep, Crowley began to crawl under the sheets, pulling Aziraphale with her. Once tucked in and cozy, Crowley rested her head on Aziraphale’s chest, one arm wrapped securely around her waist, ever the coiling snake. She sighed as the angel’s fingers gently combed through her hair and as Crowley drifted to sleep, all she could think about was how many more freckles they had in their future. 

**Author's Note:**

> Briciní (pronounced brick-een-ee) is the Irish Gaelic word for freckles, it translates to "little stars."


End file.
